


A Song Of Change

by Astasabershadow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasabershadow/pseuds/Astasabershadow
Summary: "Worry not little sister. I sense a great change upon the horizon."In a world of A/B/O, Daenerys is not the one who becomes the Khaleesi.





	A Song Of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this story, but only if you guys like it as much as I do.

There's something calming about watching the salty water of the Pentosi sea crash upon the beach, scattering sand violently and sending gulls into the air again. 

It leaves him disquieted, pushing the cold fury that always manages to consume a part of his common sense deep into the recess of his mind. 

Life is unfair.

He's probably said this as much as a slave or a whore. You wouldn't know it at first glance, but he's probably amongst the most miserable beings alive. He is by no means ignorant of other people's pain, hasn't even felt a fraction of it, but has seen a lot of it in his short ten and six years of life. He is not suffering, he is just miserable. 

 

Because life is unfair.

 

"Daenys!"

 

He startles, because the subject of his misery has just arrived.

 

"Daenys!"

 

Daenys looks away from the calming sight before him, stepping away from the balcony overlooking the seaside of the land of Pentos. He doesn't deign his brother with an answer, he barely talks these days.

 

"Daenys, there you are." Viserys says, a bright smile lighting up his face. For a moment, one would think he is kind, because his smiles are so innocent. But then, his actions are so contradictory. Viserys is the worst kind, a cruel man hiding behind an innocent smile, and Daenys has not been spared his cruelty. "Look what Illyrio has got you." The blonde says, his violet eyes sparkling in childish glee.

 

Daenys casts the thing, a dress by the looks of it, an assessing glance. Its derogatorive, not because its a dress, but because it doesn't really apply as clothing. Its just transparent silk. He won't say anything, because Viserys is very frightening when he's angry, and Daenys shamefully prefers it when he's happy. Instead he says—

 

"We've been living with him for a year and he hasn't asked anything of us."

"Well Illyrio's no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into the throne."

The emathyst eyed silverhead almost snorts. 'Or maybe its because you service our little sister to him like a common whore.' 

"Have you seen Daenerys?" He asks, tentatively.  
Viserys hums, still stroking the derogative, but nonetheless beautiful transparent dress. "She's in the gardens with the slaves." He raises his eyes to meet Daenys', "You still slouch."

 

Daenys unconsciously squares his shoulders, raising his chin. 

 

"There's he is." Viserys praises and Daenys hates how much he breathes in sigh of relief at his approval, because he'd rather have him that way. "You'll behave for me today won't you?"

He says this running a hand through Daenys' shoulder length hair, while softly brushing his rosy cheeks with his other.

"You don't want to wake the dragon." He warns.

"He doesn't." Daenerys says, sauntering into the room like she owns it. 

Daenys feels his lips twitch. Daenerys has always been like that. A person who walked into the room and stole everyone's attention. She has always been stronger than him, not because she's a Beta and he's an Omega, but because she won't let anything break her. Viserys has tried and failed.

"Good." Visery says after a long pause. "History will write this as the day my rule began." 

Then he walks out of the room as fast as he came, a smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" Daenerys asks.  
"I'm alright."

"You don't look it." She points out.

"Well then stop asking the obvious." Even though he's frustrated that she has the gull to ask him how he's doing, when he's about to be sold off to some barbaric king as if he's some slave, he's still unable to raise his voice at her. He's never been able to grow out of it and he probably never will.

He slips out of his robes, exposing silky smooth skin over a lean body, coupled with legs that go on forever, unaware of the many eyes that follow his lithe body in jealousy, and walks right into the almost boiling water of his bath. He is desirable, but Viserys hasn't allowed anyone to touch him, probably because he's always planned to barter Daenys as soon as he became of age and wanted him perfect and untouched.

"My Lord, the water is still too hot." A servant gasps out.  
Daenys barely spares her a glance. She's probably new.

 

"Leave it, he's alright." Daenerys says, settling down next to him, equally naked.

Daenys would've blushed once, because she is probably the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but she's done this plenty of times, he's gotten used to every curve of her body.

"You know I wouldn't have let this happen to you if I was an Alpha. I would've taken you away from him, somewhere we could both be happy." 

"Better me than you. At least Illyrio is a devil we know."

"Don't say that."

"I may be an Omega, but I'm still your older brother. Its my job to protect you and I've failed dismally at it."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. If the Userper wasn't sending so many assasins after us or if the world generally wasn't so against us, I would've gladly runaway with you little sister. But loath I admit it, we need Viserys to survive and I won't put your life in jeopardy for anything. What we suffer in these walls is far too little than what we would suffer out there without his protection.  
We have Valerian blood and it's obvious because of the colour of our hair. We would be dead or slaves in a matter of hours."

Daenerys' face twists into a sneer. Its not fair, Daenys knows. But that's just the type of situation they're in. Viserys has all the control, being the Alpha amongst the three, as well as the Crowned Prince of the Iron Throne. Their lives are in his hands. 

"But fear not sister." He says, frowning a bit. "I feel a great change upon the horizon."

He feels her gaze on him as he lathers his hair with soap. He knows she'll go with this, just like she never blinked twice when she found out they were both resistant to the heat of fire, in whatever form it came in.  
"If you say so."

 

…....................……….....................................


End file.
